User talk:Xion Auora732
Heyyo Hey! TBS Gnome Heh, just to make clear... "gnome" is a term used to describe to user that make edits like Oath (Addint tempalte when things are unfinished and fixing grammar...) It was not meant as an insult. Gnomes are the basis of any wiki. But, woah... He must mean a lot to you, uh?--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 02:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Staff RE:Sly picture Darkside Explain yourself please Damn you Detective I was gonna ask that 00:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Featured Media 23:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=I'm guessing you mean DH, not DE XD. No, I think it's fine to just leave it there. I guess it's sorta a lesson to others teaching them to read the Ineligible Categories first (No offence).}} 23:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=This one? Yeah, it's the first TBS I made! Other than that I haven't done anymore. Just don't really have any to do y'know?EDIT:Oh, I didn't make that one. DS made it. I was having trouble because it was cutting off half of the X-blade.EDIT2:It is annoying. However mine cut off half of the x-blade itself, not just it's keychain. You use GIMP as well right?}} 00:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=That's cool. And I see you and OATHOBLIVION have turned into good little gnomes.}} 00:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC)|confused=Talk with the otherS? Don't quite get that sorry.}} 00:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=Oh right! Of course! Sorry!EDIT:Yeah you can still re-nominate.}} KHXion14 03:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool another Xion fan. Also I'm sorry but this wiki thing is all new 2 me. The infobox and talk bubble r the things that r confusing me. Also I love ur page. Xion rocks right. PA with speaker LA 09:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC)|chat=It's going very well thank u!!!!!, on the topic of PA, riddles?}} 06:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ehhh ok...anywho's here goes.... ''A keyblade of dark and light Zero gear? What am i talking about?}} 22:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|hint=hint: It is shown that the color resemblance is a fusion of Roxas' Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades}} 23:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct.... now List me any 6 weapons for Larxene}} 23:20, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... hmm choose Jap Translation or another List?}} 23:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok here it is... ヴィクセン who is this?}} 00:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Correct but first i should have given u this ages ago ...also choose.. Xanagrams or List? }} 08:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Sorry for my late response...here it is... Xoinx anxd xAlex...what did i say?}} 22:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Correct now...hmmm Marluxia's scythes Loaded? or not? Melissa, Melissa What am i talking about? }} 08:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= correct...now choose 10 or 7?}} 00:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=here goes, Name all Final Fantasy characters that appear in FF7 (all KH's)}} 00:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now a User riddle....In Rpg Maniac's userpage, name his summon(on his user infobox)}} 01:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now..hmmmm Demyx sitar hummm humm humming Be the Valor Birdy Which sitar am i talking about?}} 01:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now list me 10 heartless that can cast any magic (any KH)}} Make sure u add your avatar character in the new competition!! It's either your talk pages or i need to make space for the answering places.. i'm still thinking on that U answer in forum, i made my mind What do u mean..Cloud seems gud enough , and yes please help with errors (mainly grammar errors) Hey Xion..umm can u check Forgetful 10th doctor fan's edit on the Unversed such as Bruisers cos i don't know whether to revert it or not hey Yes it has been a very longgg time since we have talked. But that may be cause I dont get on a lot anymore. OMG I wish they would have more Yugioh 5D's!!!!! I loved the end, though it was a little sad. I hope it comes out in english (if 4kids doesnt screw it up >.< ) Luna looks so pretty! I do have a picture that could possible be turned into a talk bubble :) I just dont know how to make them >.< 04:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Hey do you want my userbox??? And do you have a userbox? Just a-wondering! 04:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see... A Namine Gallery I was wondering how come Namine doesn't have a gallery? ~ClaireRhods~ Thanks! Wyverns Wyverns are classified by their by their wings, legs, and spiked or barbed tail. The Wyvern Heartless has a plain tail, and therefore is not an actual Wyvern. This is a fact not an opinion. I know Wyverns. My name is Wyvern. Can I please put that back on the page? Have a good day.Wyvern 116 00:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC aloha ;D Merge Hey Hi Xion.How have you been doing?--The Dark Master 00:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh I have beem doing quite well.So tell me what have you been doing these past few weeks?--The Dark Master 00:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Summer School! That must suck.I have just been relaxing or being lazy my through my summer so far.I am going to get writing my stories soon.--The Dark Master 00:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I have an idea for this story called the Shinigami.It is about a mna who makes a contract with a Shinigami so he can extend his life because is about to succumb from a disease.However before I get started on that I have to write about this story called Eternal.--The Dark Master 00:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright I will talk to you when you get back.--The Dark Master 00:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Your Brother Ello! Quiz competition thingy Hey, I'm not exactly sure if we've ever talked, but I just wanted to direct your attention to this magnificent thingy here to see if you wanted to do it. We still need 5 more, so even if you don't want to, could you pass the word along? 02:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Anons Sorry to interject, if you wanna take part in a project, please sign up here. 23:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) hey Walkthroughs Hey I saw on DE's talk page you want to write a walkthrough right? well the title of the walkthrough needs to be named Walkthrough:Game Name/Xion Auora732 then for other pages name it Walkthrough:Game Name/Xion Auora732/Part one. if you need more help just ask 04:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Gotta love you, DS. I was sleeping, and yes, I cannot beat the elite 4 >.<--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 14:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Huh Uhm Im not getting what you're saying. 03:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Heres the thing xion, you guys are supposed to add to those galleries with screenshots or other things. EVERY character is getting galleries even if it's something like the Brooms which only have 1 picture in the entire game series. The entire idea is that you guys are now supposed to go and add images to the galleries so they can further illustrate the subject. That's the entire idea behind galleries after all. As for the bosses; we agreed last night at our staff meeting that we are going to make character articles to further expand their topic. Thats the reason for all of the moving. 20:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Da Quiz section Hello